


At the Shopping Center

by Themarigoldprincess



Series: Prompted SunFireSwipe [11]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Because i love couples in groups of three, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Snow, Snuggling in public, lovebirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarigoldprincess/pseuds/Themarigoldprincess
Summary: It's cold... What else needs to be said? ;D





	At the Shopping Center

Skyfire vents a hot intake as it turns to steam in the freezing air. Oh how he hates being cold. Reminds him of when he was stuck in the ice. Such bad memories from then...

Sideswipe's digits suddenly entwine with Skyfire's larger ones, the Lamborghini's servo quite warm despite the external temperature.

"That better?" Skyfire looks down to see Sideswipe grinning at him as his face plate flushes and he nods shyly.

Sunstreaker doesn't pay attention to them, instead watching as a human couple snuggles together in the cold. The male offers the female his jacket after noticing her shivering, before running off. Hopefully to get their heated car, not to leave her there.

Sunstreaker looks up at Skyfire from where he, his twin, and Skyfire are sitting in a little secluded park area of a shopping center.

"I'm cold."

"Yes?"

"So you should give me your jacket!"

"But Sunstreaker sweetspark, I am not in possession of such a thing."

"Huh?"

"I don't have a jacket dear."

"Oh."

"Sunstreaker..." Skyfire cycles an intake, the shop lights casting a warm golden glow on his white plating as he barks a laugh and nuzzles the golden twin's neck.

"What?"

"It's a good thing... That you are very pretty."

"Pssh. Of course I am. ... Wait, why right now?"

"Don't worry about it Sunbeam." Skyfire cycles another intake, the twins' chilly metal against his certainly not warming him up any as he tries to gain friction rubbing his servos up and down his arms.

As Skyfire looks up at the dark clouds, miniscule snow flakes start to drift towards the ground, each one so special and unique... Just like the humans. Beautiful and special, each in their own way... And when they work together they can do powerful things.  


Sideswipe starts shivering violently, having his condition simply worsen the longer they sat there.

Hoping to distract him, Skyfire speaks up teasingly, "Oh Sides, are you cold?" Skyfire snickers as he leans over the shivering twin. Sometimes anger can warm you up some... 

"Oh shut up! I haven't been frozen for something million years like you, Skycicle!"

"It was really just a thousand years, you know how we actually had the amounts of time mixed up-"

"Oh shut up! It's slagging cold! Stupid snow! Stupid Prowl for making us sit out here!"

"For making *us* sit out here. Skyfire is just being nice." Sunstreaker argues as he climbs into Skyfire's lap, seeking at least shelter from the snow.

"Yeah." Sideswipe doesn't answer that, still miserable either way. Though it *is* kind of nice having Skyfire as a sort of protective shield from the snow and wind... 

Skyfire makes a noise, but Sideswipe can't really determine what it means. Probably acknowledgement or amusement or something.

Whatever those mean.

He had asked Skyfire what the noise was for one time, and that had been Skyfire's answer.

Some days he loves how big and smart Skyfire is, and sometimes Skyfire just confuses the heck out of him.

"So what did we learn from this boys?"

"Ugh you sound just like Prowl..." Sideswipe mutters before answering, "Don't glue Air Raid's aft to the ceiling. No matter how much the stupid little aft deserves it."

Skyfire makes another noise, maybe agreeing?

"I still don't know how Prowl figured out we were the ones who did it. Air Raid never tells. Only good thing about the little brat." Sunstreaker speaks up sullenly, not quite as repentant as his twin.

"Because you both are prime suspects, and it's impossible to glue your own aft to the ceiling, at least without help. And Silverbolt's a smart mech. He probably figured it out."

"Big baby is what he is." Sideswipe gripes, feeling like Skyfire is taking Air Raid's side, and not liking it.

"I'm just trying to get you two to not do that again," Skyfire admits with a halfhearted chuckle.

Sideswipe suddenly feels bad. Whatever punishment they get, Skyfire always takes it with them, feeling it should be a team effort or some other sweet scrap.

Though it is kinda his fault since he's the one who insisted on coming!

"You could go back you know. You don't have to stay out here with us." Sideswipe huffs, his gears creaking with cold.

"I enjoy spending time with you two, even under these conditions." Skyfire answers, honestly not minding sharing their punishments.

Though he does often wish that they just didn't get in trouble... So often.  
"Hey, lovebirds, time's up. You three can get back to your base or whatever it is. C'mon, get out! It's freaking cold out here!" The human Prowl had sent to watch over them huffs, apparently trying to hide in her layers of coats.

"Thank you ma'am." Skyfire says sweetly, as Sideswipe just looks up at him and shakes his head.

He's just so nice, even with all that had happened to him...

"Ready to go home?" Skyfire asks, looking back at them while flashing a handsome smile.

"Absolutely." Sideswipe grins back as Skyfire transforms.

"Race back?" Sideswipe dares his trinemates.

"Ha! I'll win!" Sunstreaker smirks as he transforms at lightning speed and zooms off.  
"Hey!" Sideswipe goes off in hot pursuit as Skyfire laughs warmly, lazily following overhead.


End file.
